Touching the Hidden Heart
by Chiaki-chan
Summary: The team gets the long deserved vacation... But to where? The small dot on the map that some people dare to call Finland. Boring little place with nothing to do. Or is it? KaiRei
1. Prologue

Chiaki-chan: Hi! This is a fic for my little sister, who is 10 today. And like she said Kai and Rei are soul mates, so…

Pairings: Kai/Rei, which means…

Warnings: SHOUNEN-AI (boy/boy relationship), fluff and there is a possibility for ooc:ness, though I try to avoid it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, as sad as it makes me.

Chiaki-chan: I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue 

I looked out of the window and watched as the raindrops hit the glass. It had been pouring with rain now three days straight. I was glad that Kai had ignored Takao's whining and made us train the other two days. Otherwise I would be dead from boredom by now. Even reading didn't interest me today.

Why weren't we training? you ask. Well, normally we would train outside, but since it was raining we couldn't. So, Mr. Dickenson had arranged a training place for us, so that we wouldn't have to train in the rain (which Kai did anyway) and for some reason, the man had phoned us last night and told that we should stay inside today.

"I'm bored!" Takao whined slamming his cards on the desk.

He and Max had been playing different kind of games the whole day and poor us, we had to listen to their arguments about the rules and was the other cheating or not. After the third quarrel Kai had snapped. His patience had actually lasted pretty long. The dragon had to yell back, but like always, the phoenix had taken the victory.

Now the captain was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on top of his chest. His beautiful crimson eyes were closed, so that his lashes were resting on his cheeks, where the two blue triangles were painted. Okay, I really didn't see his eyes, because his head was lower so that his two-tone hair was on blocking my view. Damn, I have to get grip of myself, I'm doing it again. Yes, if you didn't figure it out, I think… no, I **know** I have a crush on our cold captain and I'm totally fine with it. But, I'd like to keep my feelings as a secret for now.

"Stop whining Kinomiya!" The person of my dreams shouted. Apparently now it was even easier to anger him after the fight before.

"But I can't help it! We have been sitting inside the whole day!" The midnight-blue haired boy complained standing up to face the human Ice-cube.

"Why can't you just be glad what we do for once?" The other youth gritted his teeth.

"I am!" The Dragoon's master argued.

"No, you're not! You're always wailing about something!"

"Am not!"

"I have to agree with Kai", I said already seeing where the conversation… I mean argument was going.

"Rei, you're not fair! Always taking Mr. Sourpuss' side!" Takao turned towards me.

"That's just because, he usually is right." I shrugged glancing at the phoenix, who had a smirk on his lips. They both could be little childish at times. "When you're not hungry, you either are bored or pissed off because of training."

To my surprise the blue-haired boy actually closed his mouth. Max's eyes were little widened and even Kenny had lifted his eyes from his laptops screed (which he had been staring this whole time) to look what was going to happen next. Kai was just looking at the other indifferently, when suddenly the boy spoke again.

"Speaking of hungry… We haven't had dinner yet!" The loud-mouth yelled in horror making me swear-drop and the two youngest members of our team fall to the floor. Our captain had just raised his hand to his temple as a sign of a coming headache.

"Will you just stop whining if we eat now?" Since when had red-eyed phoenix been cooperating? Maybe he really was having a headache. Well, no wonder when he's so uptight. Hmm… I could always give him a massage. Ahem. Let's forget about that.

"Takao I'm sorry to interrupt your winning dance." Max said shyly. "But no one has actually made dinner yet."

Oh great. I really wasn't in a mood for cooking and it was usually me, who made the dinner. Well it was mostly because no one would eat anything Takao made. He simply just couldn't cook. The Blondie's food was on the other hand were usually too sweet for my (and my dear captains) taste. Kenny could make fine food. Borrowing his words; who couldn't if they just read the instructions. Still he normally just ordered something for us if needed and I think it is needless to say, that I have never seen Kai cooking.

I was already getting up from the nice and cosy armchair in defeat, when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open the door. I was anyway going to the kitchen.

As I opened the door I noticed there was a young man standing there holding three plastic bags full of cardboard packages and on their side read "Dragon's Lair – Chinese food" (in Chinese and Japanese of course). I was just saying that we hadn't ordered anything, when another person appeared next to me. I turned my gaze and found Kai standing there wallet in his hands. After paying the man, he took the bags and carried them to the living room. It seemed like I didn't have to cook today after all.

"Ooh! Food! Chinese!" I could hear Takao shouting in joy and hugged the boy with glasses. "Chief, I love you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it was Kai's idea; I just made the order in the net." The shorter youth said and fixed his glasses on his nose. I have to admit, even I was little shocked, but in all matters grateful. Takao in the other hand was too shocked to move and Max just smiled at the other boy's reaction. I saw this as a change and took my food (I wasn't so picky about what I ate), before the night-blue haired boy could touch them. I made my way to sit opposite of my captain, who was already eating.

Just before I could sit down the doorbell rang again. Letting out another sigh I placed my food on the table and went to open the door again. This time outside was standing Mr. Dickenson dressed as officially as always, having a wet umbrella in his right-hand.

"Good afternoon." he greeted smiling.

"Afternoon Mr. Dickenson." I stepped aside so he could come in. "What brings you here, if I may ask."

He gave me a smile while taking off his shoes and simply said: "Let's talk about it when the rest of the team is within earshot."

We went back to the kitchen, where everyone else was already eating. I sat next to Kai ('cause every other seat was taken, not that I complained about that) snatching my food away from Takao's grasp.

"Afternoon boys." the elder man greeted making everyone look at him (even the dragon, who was stuffing food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow). "How are you been doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Max answered politely for all of us.

"That's good to hear." The man smiled. "You have been training hard lately."

"You bet!" the blue-haired boy shot a glare towards the captain.

Mr Dickenson just smiled at this and continued. "So I thought that it's time for you to have a nice little vacation."

"Alright!" Takao and Max both partied. "Where are we going?"

"You can figure it out on your own. I just leave the tickets and instructions to Kenny. I hope you have nice time." He smiled and handed an envelope to the Chief. Just before disappearing in the hallway he spoke again. "Oh, there is a possibility to blade where you are going, but I hope you won't be training there. Take it easy for a while."

Our captain just shrugged it off and continued eating. The other two bladers were already next to our intellect database trying to see where we were going.

"I hope it's some place warm with beaches and good restaurants. Like the place we went last time." The dragoon's master wished. I hoped we wouldn't go to Hawaii again, but I can accept that if Dickenson had made the decision.

"Wouldn't it be nice to go somewhere different this time?" The Blondie asked keeping the other boy from tearing the tickets. I sighed. At least someone with the same thoughts as me… Okay this was scary. It is Max that we were talking about. Normally he's just sugar-high and that definitely is something I hope I'm not.

"Well, we sure aren't going to anywhere where is hot and beaches." The Chief informed starting to type on his laptop. The other two boys snatched the tickets and read the destination.

"Where is this place?" Takao asked and the Draciel's master gave a nod. I walked to them and peaked over their shoulders. I weren't surprised about the boys' reaction, when I saw our destination country. We were going to Finland.

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: I have to a say that I don't like to use my home country as a place in my fics. Still I did it. Sad isn't it?

Anyway, I have written this fic way ahead. So if you want the next chapter (or the first one in this case) please be kind REVIEW. –fades away laughing evilly-


	2. Arrival In Finland

Disclaimer: I hope you have already figured it out that I don't own Beyblade.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, possible ooc:ness, pointlessness and fluffiness…

Chiaki-chan: This chapter was already written when I posted the prologue so here it is. It's mostly just pointless babbling, but I hope you can survive through it. I'm trying to make the future ones better.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival in Finland

At last the eternity like journey to Finland was over. It hadn't been enough that the flight to the capital had took long enough, but we had to take a connection flight to the north as well. Of course it was tiring, but I wasn't complaining even if it sounded like it. After all, I could spend the whole time sitting next to Kai.

As we finally got out from the plane there was a Finnish couple waiting for us, like Mr. Dickenson had informed. They greeted us with warm smiles and introduced themselves as Anna and Tommi something. I'm not quite sure how to pronounce the surname, but they insisted that we would call them by their first names. It seemed like in Finland they didn't address each others formally.

It was freezing when we finally got out of the terminal. The only one of the team, who didn't complain, was of course the captain. Luckily we just had to be in the cold air for the walk to the car.

Tommi informed us that there was still three hours car ride to our cottage. So, we packed out suitcases to their dark green MPV and hopped in. Luckily the car had seven seats and yet again I get the place next to the phoenix. Probably because no one of the others wanted to take the risk of pissing him off.

After forty-five minutes of diving a yawn escaped from my lips. It was either the time lag was probably kicking in or the fact that I hadn't got any sleep on the flights. The three boys in front of me were already soundly asleep, leaving only me, the captain and the adults awake.

The couple was talking something in Finnish so I couldn't understand it and the slate-haired youth next to me was, well Kai. Therefore I didn't have very sociable company. My eyes didn't like me staying awake, so even though I didn't like sleeping in vehicles I gave up and closed my eyes surrendering to my dreams.

* * *

I opened my eyes as the car's engine shut down. Lifting my head away from my pillow

I stretched in my cat-like manners. Then it hit me; what or rather who had been my pillow. Looking to my left side I saw Kai putting on his black quilted jacked. My cheeks heated up, realizing that I had been leaning against his shoulder and my heart jumped in joy knowing that he hadn't moved me away.

I turned my attention to the others trying to ignore the feelings. Kenny was already outside and the other two Breakers were putting their jackets on still yawning. I guess they hadn't seen us, because if they had, I would be already hearing about it already.

Tommi moved our luggage to the porch. "Okay then." The man said scratching his brown beard. "This is the main house. There are three bedrooms, living room, kitchen and toilet, of course. There is the shed, where is more of dry wood if needed." He pointed a little house-like constructor and then moved his finger to point at wooden stairs. "And the sauna and showers are down those stairs at the lake's shore."

Anna walked to us and handed me two keys. "This is for the main house; you can find the other keys there. If you need there is a spare one in the fire shelter, inside of an old lantern, under the candle." I presumed the shelter was behind the cottage. "There are groceries in the fridge and freezer, I will be coming every morning and bring more. After all, you are growing boys." She was clearly referring to Takao's appetite. "So if you need anything from the town just tell me or leave a shopping list. Our number is next to the phone and if you need to come over it is just down this road to the main one and a turn to right. Walk that road until a there is a new turn to the left. At the end is our house. It will probably take about half an hour to walk there, I presume."

"And don't go too deep in the woods. You might get lost! If, for some reason you face as situation like that, just walk downhill and you surely find the lake." Tommi instructed us before the couple went to the car again and with goodbyes they took off.

"Rei come open the door!" Max called me in excitement.

"Coming, coming." I muttered and at the same moment that the wooden door was unlocked the two over energetic bladers had rushed inside. Kenny went inside next and Kai came behind me shutting the door.

I stripped off my outdoor clothes and hung them (with Max's and Takao's which were on the floor) up on the rack and went further in.

Straight ahead was a wooden door, little corridor to left and a larger space on the right – the living room. There was a carpet covering the cold floor, two red couches at the left corner (when I looked the room from the "doorway") facing a TV with video recorder. Between the TV and sofa's there was a glass coffee-table. Another wooden door was between the television and the first door I saw.

Right next to me (on my right side) was a fireplace and a wall that separated the kitchen and living-room. The kitchen was clean and it had all equipments you would ever need. A large oak table was 'between' the sitting room and kitchen.

In the small corridor was two doors; a door that led to the bathroom and one to the third bedroom.

"We are taking this room!" Takao declared and threw his staff in the latest room I mentioned. Peaking inside I could see a bunk bed, desk, couple of wardrobes and a chest of drawers.

Oh, about the room arrangements. It was like a wordless agreement that had lasted as long as our team; Max and Takao would share a room and Kenny got his own. Of course I was more than happy with this, because most of the time, I got a chance to share my room with Kai. Hehee…

Ahem. The Chief had apparently found also his room (where the middle door led), so the last one was for me and the captain. The phoenix was already going inside our room and I decided to follow him.

The room was the biggest one. Like the other bedrooms ours had a desk, couple closets and a chest of drawers, but different form the one Max and Takao shared, we had night tables and… well… a double bed. It wasn't the first time I shared the bed with Kai… Okay just sounded just too wrong. Let's try again.

It wasn't the first time I slept with Kai… No, definitely not the right phrase. Here we go again…

It wasn't the first time I slept in the same bed with our Ice Captain… That sounded more like the truth… I think.

Anyway. I was nervous. Every time he was close I was nervous. But I would be sleeping in the same bed as the other youth, who would be wearing only his night clothes (which were only boxers and a sleeveless shirt, by the way) made my heart race even faster. I needed only a thought about it to flush.

Pushing the disturbing, but oh so pleasant, image aside and trying to control my blush, I went completely inside the room. Yes, I had been standing on the doorway the whole time, which had made my captain raise an eyebrow at me. Ignoring the unspoken question I started unpacking.

I could hear Max's and Takao's enthusiastic voices when they explored every corner and closet they found. For example, what I heard they found: different board games and books, videos, weird shoes (or so the blue-haired boy described them), some odd wax and many other stuff. I really didn't want to know where they found everything.

As I was finishing my unpacking I heard Kenny whining something about cold and snow to Takao. Well, I didn't blame him; out on the ground was probably close to half meters snow and the temperature was something like -18 Celsius. Luckily all the routs between the buildings were cleared.

"We're going to check the other places!" the blonde kindly informed as the three of them left the main house.

I noticed Kai letting a sigh past his pale lips. It made me fell kind of special when he let his guard drop a bit when he was with me. It was very little, but I was still glad.

The phoenix lay down on the bed placing his hands behind his head, closing the scarlet eyes of his.

"Having a headache?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Aa." was the only answer I got. Well, I was lucky to even get a response of any kind.

"And here I thought you had already become immune to their noisiness." I teased the so called sourpuss.

Again a reply I could have written with only two letters. His typical: "Hn."

"You know, if you never say anything, except yell at Takao, you might forget how to speak." I tried again to make some kind of conversation. I guess I can be stubborn in making him to talk to me.

"I speak, when I fell like it." He murmured.

"I know. I just hoped that you would fell like it more often." I sighed. The red eyes that had been closed till now, opened and turned to look right to mine. Only then I realised that I had said my thought aloud. How unusual of me. I just had to fix the situation quickly. I really didn't want him to get any ideas. Because they probably would be too close to the truth.

"What I mean is…" I stuttered. Very convincing "…that if you spoke more often, even Takao's behaviour towards you could change. You should open up a little." Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that.

"Haven't we discussed about this already." He said with a warning voice. "Let's not start the vacation with another fight."

I completely agreed with him. Every time I tried to convince him to open up to me, we ended up arguing. We didn't yell to each other or anything, we just had different point of views. Normally Kai would say his opinion and I just couldn't change his mind what ever I tried.

You probably don't think those as fights, but to me they were. The air between us would become awkward and the other blader's acts colder towards me. It hurts, it really does. So it would be better not to start, when we both know where it would end up.

"Want something warm to drink?" I decided to change the subject.

"Only, if you're making something for yourself." He stated closing his eyes again.

"I guess that gives me the right to choose." I looked the cold captain beside me. He nodded as agreement, so I stood up and went to the kitchen. Right now I was feeling like drinking hot chocolate.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already five o'clock. Knowing Takao he would be soon whining about how hungry he is and that dinner wasn't ready. I could always make it after the chocolate.

* * *

We had just sat down to drink the hot liquid when the front door flew open. Takao dashed in bringing cold air and snow with him.

"Rei! You've to come outside! It's great!" He said with a grin. "There's a perfect downhill to slide down with a sledge. Right next to the stairs to sauna! It's awesome! In the shed were two sleds also! And the snow! You can walk on it! But when you take the hard surface off under it is perfect snowball snow!" After finishing he had to take a deep breath. Sometimes I wonder how capacious his lungs were.

"After I drink this I can come. But" I interrupted the blue-haired boy before he could start his victory dance. "That means the dinner will be delayed." I warned, being sure that the younger blader would let me be. To my surprise he didn't.

"I guess I can wait for awhile."

I could see even Kai's eyes widen a little as Takao said this. It was the first time ever, he put something before dinner.

After the enthusiastic youth had went back outside I spoke. "He must have hit his head really hard."

"His brains have just frozen completely." The captain shrugged making me chuckle. "He will start whining when he's hungry and forgets about what he said."

"True." I said thinking. Then a mischievous smile crept on my lips. "But I guess I can make him suffer a little."

"Are you intentionally trying to make my headache come back?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I really liked it when he did that. Well, I liked almost everything he did.

"Not really. Just trying to make your life little harder." I replied drinking the chocolate to hide my smile.

"Like it isn't hard enough already." He muttered quietly before also taking a sip of the warm drink. He probably didn't mean it for my ears.

* * *

"Rei I'm hungry!" Takao whined. I was surprised that it had taken this long for him to start. I had been outside with the others for more than an hour now. The place was really pretty amazing. Of course we had been to many places where had been snow, but we never had time, energy or enthusiasm to do anything outside. So this was actually the first time I found pleasure from snow.

We had had a snowball fight, which my team (me and Kenny) won. The downhill the blue-haired boy had talked was actually quite enjoyable as we could continue the fall to the ice that covered the lake. Normally I would be kind of afraid of going on the ice, but Tommi had told us that the ice was more that half meters thick, so it held us up easily.

When I mentioned about this to Takao, he hadn't believed me. Luckily away from the jetty, that started from the front of the sauna, was a hole in the ice for swimming so the youth could check it himself. So we went there and looked and even the Chief was impressed.

"I am getting little cold too." Max said. "We should probably go inside already."

"Takao, I hope you realize that you have to wait probably an hour before we have dinner." I said smirking.

"Not fair!" He complained.

"It was your idea that I came outside. You knew the consequences." I said matter-of-factly as I walked to the porch to clean myself from most of the snow. I checked that the others didn't bring too much snow inside, because it would melt and the whole hallway would be flooded with water. So I went in the last closing the door behind me.

What a nice feeling it was to step inside a warm house from the snowy yard. I almost run into Max's back as they all had stopped at the doorway to the living room.

Kai was sitting on one of the couches watching casually the TV, but that wasn't the object of their attention. I followed their gazes to notice the dinner table was already set. And now that you thought about it, I could smell that someone (in this case the captain) had made the dinner already.

"It looks like you don't have to wait after all." I spoke snapping the others out of the shock. I pushed the boys before me further inside to make them walk.

"Are you sure it's eatable?" Takao whispered to me.

"You don't know until you taste it." I answered as the others made their way to the kitchen. Instead of following I bend over the couch to speak to Kai.

"How sweet of you, to cook for us." I whispered, almost giving him a light kiss on the cheek. What was I doing? If I really was going to keep my feelings hidden I wasn't doing a great job. Okay, I have to admit that I hadn't given my best to hide them before, but at this rate I would tell him directly in couple of days.

"Just trying to avoid another headache." He replied still staring at the screen.

"Well, I know you haven't eaten yet, so you might as well join us." I said before going to sit with the others. After a while the TV shut down and even the phoenix came to the table.

The Dragoon's blader was poking his food earning a death-glare from the captain.

"For the last time Takao, you aren't getting a food poisoning from it." The blue-eyed youth assured. "This is delicious, honestly."

The midnight-haired boy glanced at the other doubting. "You are telling the truth, right?"

"I was wondering, when you would start a diet." Kai stated sarcastically.

"No one's forcing you to eat." I said sighing but continued with a smile. "Because that means more food for us." I reached out to take more, but before I could, the dragon had already eaten his plate empty and was filling it again.

I felt like I had in wicked kind of way managed to make my Ice Prince melt a little. It was after all the first time he had actually done something like this for the team. I was now one step closer to the goal of this vacation. I had decided to make Kai open up in these nine days we were still staying here.

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: There it is! Almost six pages worth nothing! I hope you still can read it further, even thought this chapter was pretty pointless… Okay I admit this whole fic is just to unload my three o'clock in the morning inspiration. First I wasn't even going to post this. 

Anyway. Please review trying to make the best puppy eyes she can

Thanks you very very very much for the previous reviews. I was positively surprised that I actually got any. Hope you still keep reading.

And to Bluumberry: I'm working on the feeling thing. I'm aware that have a bad habit to start write monotonously and I think it is even worse now that I write in first person point of view, when I normally write in third. Thank you very much from the constructive review. hugs


	3. Cold Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… what a shame.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluffyness (maybe not yet, but in the future), possible ooc:ness…

Chiaki-chan: Yahhoo! I'm back again… I don't feel like babbling, so let's move straight to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cold Days 

It was the second day of our staying (if you didn't count the day we arrived). Yesterday had been so cold something around -20 Celsius so we had been staying indoors the day. To everyone's surprise the day had went surprisingly smoothly. There had been only one fight between our captain and the dragon. We had played games and even Kai had joined us in couple of them (okay, I have to admit that it took pretty much effort to make him agree) and in the end he had won almost every game he was participating in. Dizzy of course was convinced that she had beaten all of us, if she only had hands or someone to play for her. Unfortunately Takao had declared it to be cheating if Kenny took any advices from his bitbeast, so she had to accept to only mock us.

Luckily for us, it appeared that it had been just an exceptional coldwave, so today the temperature was only -7 degrees. Because most of us wasn't used to the weather under zero, it still felt cold, but after a while you got used to it.

I had woken up eight o'clock to find that our fearless leader had already gone somewhere. I had gone to living room to read. The others had come to the breakfast hour later and there hadn't still been any sign of Kai. Not that I was worried.

Takao had had a great idea of learning how to ski. From the four of us Max was the only one who had even tried cross-country skiing (and only once when he was little kid), so we decided to ask later about it from Anna. It would be nice to learn some new things while having a chance. So instead of that we had gone outside to build a snowman.

If I may correct, the turtle and dragon had built it. As for me and Kenny we were satisfied just making snowballs for the snow lanterns, putting candles inside them, so that they would make nice scenery at night. Takao, being as smart as he is, had gotten a bright idea of stealing one of Kais white scarves for the snowman. The blond boy was so kind of lending one of his knitted hats so that any other of us didn't have to find some of our clothes missing.

The team captain had come back around midday to drop a handful of snow under Takao's shirt because of the snowman. Ignoring the other boy's complains he just drank a glass of water taking a slice of bread in his mouth and disappeared again. This time he only went to the backyard training. Not coming inside since.

It was already six o'clock and the dinner had prepared was ready, though I didn't want to start without Kai. It wouldn't be fair that the blue-haired blader could eat all of it. So instead of informing the others (who were watching some soap opera) I decided to go out to drag the phoenix inside.

I took my coat and slipped the warm shoes on and exited the house as quiet as I could. Hearing the familiar sound of blading I made my way to the backyard.

I stopped as I noticed my captain standing little further away where the snow was still untouched, except for what Dranzer had done to it. The first thought that went through my head was probably something like, how good Kai looked, but it had been quickly pushed aside when the other clothes that caught my attention. There was nothing wrong with them. He was wearing his normal baggy-pants and sleeveless polo neck. But considering the temperature the clothing was way too little. Of course there wasn't a chance that the captain would actually admit this.

"You want something?" The phoenix asked bluntly still concentrating on his blade.

"Just wanted to tell you that the dinner is ready." I informed still wondering didn't the other freeze. The blade that had been spinning on the ground made its way to Kai and stopped. Picking it up the Ice Prince turned to face me.

"Enjoy your dinner then." He said walking past me.

"You're not joining us?" I couldn't help it that I sounded little disappointed. Not getting any answer I continued. "There won't be anything left after Takao gets his hands on it."

"I'm taking the risk." He spoke starting to go down the stairs to the sauna.

Sighing I went back inside and declared the meal to be ready. It seemed that the old Kai was back again.

"I take it that Mr. Sourpuss isn't joining us." Takao said while piling food on his plate. Before I could open my mouth he interrupted me. "Don't say it. Let me guess… He's too busy with training."

I just nodded as I started eating, not really paying any attention to what the others were talking about.

We were half way through the meal the captain entered the house yet again, joining us. I was surprised that there really were something left. He probably went to get a shower knowing that he had changed his clothes and his hair was still wet.

After the dinner was eaten and the dishwasher was filled the others (except the phoenix of course) sat back to the couch.

"You know what." Takao stated. "I feel like going to the sauna and trying to go swimming."

"Sounds good to me." Max smiled as he switched the TV on turning his whole attention to zap through the channels.

"So are we going?" The dragon asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. He really didn't think before acting.

"Takao, it has to be warmed up you know. Or else you will be sitting in a cold room." Kenny informed.

"More waiting… great." the midnight-haired boy muttered. He was just about to continue his whining when the Russian youth interrupted him.

"Just shut up and go." He said with a warning tone leaning against our room's doorframe. "It probably is too hot for you anyway."

"Why you…" But before Takao managed to say anything more Max spoke. It seemed he also had figured that Kai had already warmed up the sauna.

"Did you actually prepare the sauna for us?" The blue-eyed boy asked in disbelief. "Can you see in the future or something?"

"Hn. You're just predictable."

* * *

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" I cursed as I tried to brush my hair. I hadn't felt like going to the sauna, so I had just taken a shower and came back to the cottage. Somehow my hair had managed to get more tangled than normally and I hated it. And it didn't help that Kai was amused about my struggling. 

"You want to try?" I asked angrily and turned to face him. But the fury was soon replaced with surprise as he gestured me to sit in front of him. Not sure what to do I seated myself on the floor between the coffee table and sofa. The brush was soon taken from my hand by the slate-haired one.

I felt tense, uncertain what to think or expect, but as he started softly brushing my hair I relaxed at once. I never had actually thought that the phoenix could do something with such care. As my thoughts was threatening to start wandering in some directions, which I certainly didn't want them to in the Russian company, I decided to start a conversation to distract myself.

"So where were you in the morning?" What a lame question. Well, it was always better than talking about the weather, wasn't it.

"Training." Why wasn't I surprised? He really had a way to stop the conversations before it even started.

After a moment of thinking I tried again. "You know, you'll catch cold someday, if you don't dress up properly."

"Since when had you been concerned about my welfare?" I could hear that he was amused.

"Since the day we met." I answered truthfully making the brushing stop.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for way too long, for my liking and I was just about to stand up and leave, when he continued his task.

He didn't say anything, so I decided to shut my mouth, even if it would continue the awkwardness between us. Things were really going out of my hands. Giving a sigh I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling. Apparently I managed to fall into some kind of trance as I soon felt the other's breathing next to my ear.

"Never thought you'd actually purr." He said with a low voice making me shiver, in a pleasant way.

"Well, guess you learned something new about me then." I said smiling sadly as a continued with a whisper. "And I'm still in the square one."

I knew he had heard what I had said, because he put the brush aside and sighed. "Why are you doing this?" He asked calmly, but as I turned I could see annoyance in his eyes.

"Because I want to." I simply said standing up and now completely facing my captain. "I know that I am probably pushing you, but I can't help it. I want to know you! And I don't mean the cold façade, I mean the real Kai."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." He said also standing up walking towards our room filling the air with his cold aura. It was my turn to be fuming. This time I wasn't going to let the conversation end here.

"Do you know how much it hurts?" I asked him with angry tone. I couldn't bring myself to yell at him, so I just tried to keep my voice in control, in order to give him a piece of my mind. "Every time we have this argument! Every time you turn your back to me! Every time you give me a cold stare that tells me you've put up your barrier! Every time that I realize that you are untouchable…" All my efforts were useless as my voice broke and my vision started getting blurry as the unshed tears filled my eyes. He had stopped on the doorway, still his back towards me.

Finally I realised, how much the whole thing had worsened. Not the part we were arguing, but now I knew my feelings were past the crush. I had fallen in love with him. Even if my words weren't more than a whisper I continued knowing he could still hear me. "It hurts, Kai. It really does. It feels like I can't breathe, like someone was ripping my heart from my chest…"

"Have you ever thought about my motives?" The phoenix spoke quietly. "Have you ever thought, that maybe I didn't open up, because of you…"

My eyes widened as my mind registered what the scarlet-eyed captain had just said. I could feel my heart break into pieces as the tears started to make their way down my cheeks. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out; somewhere where I could think, somewhere where I could breathe. So I broke into run.

Still having some sense in my mind I grabbed my jacket and put my shoes on as I passed my other team mates who had just came back. Not caring I closed the door before any questions and started running.

It didn't matter how much I ran, the sorrow and agony still followed. Knowing it wouldn't help anymore I collapsed on the ground. Lean against the nearest tree as Kai's words started to crawl from the darkest parts of my mind back on the surface.

Was it really because of me Kai hadn't opened up? Would he have opened up to the others if I wouldn't be here? Was I really the one to blame?

I couldn't think straight anymore. Questions filled my mind as the tears just continued falling. I was starting to feel the cold. The temperature probably had dropped or maybe I just had been here quite long. How long exactly, I didn't know.

I just sat there, watching as the snowflakes started to fall. Wasn't it times like these, when it started raining, making everything look more miserable. I gave a small laugh. Well, it was too cold for raining; instead it froze into snow making things more beautiful.

I sighed. I was probably just overreacting. I hadn't given Kai even chance to explain what he meant. How ironic. I always wanted him to open up, but when he said something, I run away afraid to hear what he said. What a friend I am.

But what if it turned out to be something I had expected? Would I break down completely? Would I leave the BladeBreakers? Would I go back to China to drown my worries? I was thinking too much again. Why is it that Kai is the one who makes me think? When I have an argument with Takao (which doesn't happen very often) I normally just keep my head, but if the Russian speaks to me I always start to question my decisions.

I stood up brushing the snow from my clothes and hair. Great, now my hair was double as messy as before. It was only now, when I realized that I really didn't feel my fingers and toes anymore. As I started to move I could feel the cold taking over my body, little by little. I hadn't even noticed that I had run so far. Or maybe it just felt like it.

Again my mind started to race. I was all alone right now and that was the thought that scared me the most. Was I going to freeze here? Would someone find me, if I just collapsed? What would the others think? Would they worry? Would Kai worry? My feet just didn't carry me anymore. My vision was starting to get blurry, but this time it wasn't because of the tears. The world started spinning and I could feel it as the blackness took over me.

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: Ta-da! There was the second chapter! 

Thank you for your reviews! I hope I got more of them!

Of course if you don't want me to update, then don't review, but… -mumbles something drawing circles on the sand-


	4. Messed up

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade as sad as I feel about it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, ooc:ness and later fluffyness… and probably also corniness

Chiaki-chan: I'm so sorry. This chapter is probably the worst one so far. It is written in Kai's point of view, since Rei is unconscious and all. And I suck at it. So try to survive this and I can go back to the normal.

* * *

Chapter 3: Messed up 

"Was Rei crying?" I heard Max's voice from the hallway. I actually felt guilty and… sad?

"Rei? Crying? Seriously Max, I can't remember when Rei had cried…" There was a short pause in Takaos speech. "Oh my god!" It didn't take long to the foul-mouth to rush in my and the neko-jin's room, where I was sitting on the bed, thinking. "Kai what happened?" Soon the dragon was joined with the other two.

"None of your business." I grunted.

"Well, something must be really wrong, to make Rei actually cry!" the blue-haired boy shouted at me. I really wasn't in a mood to argue with anyone right now.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I warned opening my closed eyes to give Takao a glare to shut up. And he actually did close his mouth glaring back at me.

"Dizzy, do you know what happened?" Kenny asked whispering. Oh great. Wasn't the computer ever closed? She was sure to find herself from junkyard if she said a word.

"It's not my place to tell you." The bitbeast answered. Very smart move from her.

"Since when have you actually kept your mouth shut?" the Dragoon's blader murmured turning to face his friends and the computer.

"I may be talkative, but even I have an instinct of self-preservation." The woman's voice answered sounding offended.

"Don't you think that maybe we should go after Rei and ask him?" The blond-haired boy suggested. It is such a nice feeling, when others speak like you weren't there. Like I minded anyway.

"Let him be." I spoke closing my eyes again. "He'll be back after he has cooled down." Or so I hoped. To my surprise, the others actually listened without arguing and exited the room, leaving me with my thoughts again.

* * *

I looked at the clock: twenty to nine. This was getting annoying. Why was I glancing at the clock ever five seconds and feeling restless? 

I sighed in defeat. So I was worried about Rei, nothing wrong with that. He was a member of my team after all and it had been more than half an hour ago when he had left. I closed the book I had been trying to read. It was rather ironical that when the other three team members were quiet, I couldn't concentrate. I stood up and left the room.

The moment I opened the door to the living room, three pairs of eyes turned to look at me worriedly.

"Kai. Don't you think that we should go find him?" Max spoke.

"He was upset, so he could have got lost or something." Takao agreed, looking at me almost pleadingly. If I wasn't also worried about the Chinese blader I probably would be enjoying the look the younger boy gave me.

"Put a fire in the fireplace, I'll go get him." Did I just say that? Argh! Feelings are such a waste. Since when had I become this soft?

I was about to exit the hut, when something got over me and I grabbed the amber-eyed boy's scarf and gloves with me. He probably had taken only coat with him anyway.

Not long after I stepped outside snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Ignoring them I went to find where Rei could have gone. Luckily, the tiger had been distressed, making him careless. Otherwise he hadn't left behind the little imprints on the snow, which started almost opposite of the front door. Keeping my eyes on them I went deeper into the forest.

After walking briskly about ten minutes, I still hadn't seen any sing of the other youth. I had been following the prints and I was positive that they were the neko-jin's. I heard a thud when something hit the snowy ground straight ahead.

Pacing up I continued towards the noise. My heart skipped a beat in fear, when I noticed the amber-eyed beauty lying on his stomach on the ground his long, ebony hair spread around him. I hurried to the other's side checking his condition.

His skin was all cold, but having dealt with frostbites before I was relieved that he wasn't in mortal danger. Still, I had to get him into warm as fast as possible. I put the gloves and scarf, I had taken with me and my own jacket on him. Picking him up, I headed back to towards the cottage.

Of course the snow had decided to make it even harder for me, so the tough snow on the surface collapsed making me walk in 40 cm deep snow. But I didn't let it slow me down.

If you ask me, it took all too long to get back. The youth in my arms was shivering and even the thought that his life wasn't in danger didn't ease me.

As soon as I opened the front door of the hut all three boys that had been waiting ran in the hall way. They stopped on their tracks when they noticed the unconscious Rei.

"Takao, get all blankets you find. Max and Kenny, fill every bottle available with as hot water as you can get." I ordered. My anger started to grow when the others jus stayed there staring. "NOW!" I shouted snapping them out of the daze.

They ran to get what I had asked for and I made my way to my and the Chinese boy's room, taking off his coat and wet clothes, changing him to a dry, warm ones. I laid him down on the bed under the covers. Soon Takao entered carrying a pile of blankets that we put on the tiger and the hot water bottles were also putted on the bed to keep it warm.

As the others still fussed over Rei I hanged our outdoor clothes back into the crack and made my way in the living room to lean against one of the walls. My mind was spinning. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. For once I was all messed up.

At some point the others joined me in the living room looking gloomy. It took a good ten minutes from them to start speaking. Surprising it was the foul-mouth to speak first.

"What happened?" Takao inquired again standing in front of me.

"It doesn't concern you." I answered looking at him seriously. I knew it was coming, but didn't really care to dodge the punch the dragon blader threw across my face. I know I deserved that one, and besides, like the boy could actually hit hard enough to hurt me.

"The hell, it does concern me!" He yelled grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "Rei is our friend and he almost froze to death, so I think you better start explaining! I wasn't surprised if this was all your doing."

"Do you actually think I wanted this to happen?" I asked him raising my voice. It was my fault, but still it didn't mean I wanted it to happen. "Do you really think I'm enjoying this?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you were!" Takao shot back. "Oh right. You might lose a valuable blader, of course you care." He continued with disdain.

"You really think that much of me?" I asked hiding the emotional mess that was getting worse inside me.

"Then why would you care?" The midnight-haired boy questioned.

"Because…" I started, but couldn't end the sentence, unsure about the actual reason.

"Because he's a team member? Because he's a friend? Because of what?" the other youth pried. But I couldn't find myself answer the questions. Why did I care?

"You can't even say it!" Takao mocked. I noticed his grip had loosened from my collar, so I brushed the hand away and walked towards the front door.

"Running away?" The dragon asked challenging.

"I'll be back within two hours and if you even think about trying to lock me out, you'll find yourself missing one of your dear limbs." This made the loud-mouth shut up at last. Snatching my coat with me I went outside.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. For a second I actually could have carried out my threat. It was a sign that I was losing control over myself, and I didn't like it.

After five minutes just standing there, I started walking towards the main road, both Rei's and Takao's words echoing in my mind.

Did I really hurt the ebony-haired so much? Then why did he try to get me open up if I did? And why did I care? Why couldn't I say I cared for Rei because he was my friend? Would it have been a lie? Did I care because I would feel guilty if something happened? I would feel lonely? I would...

My eyes widened. Did I care because I had… Oh shit! That couldn't be the issue, could it? Had I really become so pathetic? But if that was the case, then what? It wasn't like I could do anything about it? And the least that I wanted right now was another fight with the amber-eyed beauty.

I gave a little, maniac laugh. Somewhere on the way I actually had started to call him a beauty. Well, it was true. I couldn't even place when this all had happened. Why me?

I snapped out of my brooding when I realised that I was standing in front of a two floored cottage. I glanced at the name on the letterbox: Väyrynen. Oh well… Could always go ask, if they had any ideas to stop Takao whining. Like that would be possible.

I rang the doorbell and it didn't take too long when a girl opened the door. She had a shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Was this even the right address?

"You are Kai Hiwatari from the Blade Breakers, am I right?" She asked smiling. Don't say she's a fangirl or something.

"Don't worry I won't star screaming and trying to get your autograph." The girl chuckled. "Come in. Anna and Tommi haven't yet got back, but you can wait here, if you want." She gestured me to come inside and so I did. I didn't really feel like going back yet anyway.

"Would you like coffee? Or maybe tea?" She asked as she took two mugs from a cupboard.

"Coffee is fine."

She put the coffee machine on and looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Meeri, Anna's niece." I just nodded as a greeting and she just kept staring at me. After a while I got really annoyed.

"What?" I asked bluntly as the coffee machine beeped to inform it was ready.

"Tell me, did you fight with your team member Rei Kon?" She asked out of the blue making me blink couple of time in confusion.

"What makes you think that?" I hide my real curiosity behind my normal cold tone.

She chuckled again and poured the coffee in the mugs. "Just a guess. You look a little bit confused and I don't think that anyone except Rei Kon could do that to you." Okay, this girl was weird. "I mean. I don't know you really, but what I have seen in the tournaments and television and read from the magazines I think I have a good possibility to be right. Of course mostly the writings are pure bullshit, but still."

I glared at her, but she just smiled. "I guess I was right then." She stated giving me the other mug, taking milk out from the fridge and opened the sugar box. Then she seated in on the other side of the table to face me.

We sat in silence and when the girl spoke again, I had already drunk half of the liquid. "I normally speak really forward, so may I ask you a really personal question?"

"Ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Fair enough." She said then kept a pause scrutinizing me. "Are you and Rei together?"

I choked. Who did this girl think she was?

"Okay…" The girl muttered before I could even open my mouth. She started staring at me again thinking and then suddenly she changed the subject. "So why did you fight?"

"None of you business."

"I guess it's not, but sometimes it's easier to speak to a stranger than to a friend." She looked at me and sighed. "Not that you would talk to anyone I guess, but let me say this; I think that Rei cares about you more than you give him credit for." Leaving me think about her words she stood up and went to a phone table to write something. "I think you should go back and have a nice long talk."

Easy for her to say. Takao would probably be on my throat as soon as I stepped in. I had met this girl twenty minutes ago or so and now she was already acting like some shrink. She probably would be enjoying herself with Dizzara.

"So shall we go?" She asked while walking to the wardrobe to put her quilted jacket on.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow. Surely this girl wasn't going to come back to the hut with me.

"I'm coming to keep the others busy. You don't want any eavesdroppers, now do you?" She grinned smugly.

"Hn."

"Thought so."

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: -shiver- I can't believe it. I actually wrote an oc. I don't even like writing them! –sigh- No can do I guess. Had to have something to help with the future things. But still, I feel rather pathetic. I know this chapter sucked, but we all have bad days, don't we? Oh well, I try to make the next one better. 

Thank you for your previous reviews and please review if you feel like it (and even if you don't, it would be nice to get them). Off we go.


	5. Awkward Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Warnings: Shounen ai, ooc:ness, corniness, flufflyness, mushy mushyness, schmaltzy, saccharine-sweet, and all others words for too sugary.

Chiaki-chan: I promise I'll get rid of the oc as soon as possible. She sends shivers through me (like this whole chapter) and we all hate 'em. I have slept for four hours (sleeping is weakness of character, as we all know) and I have a fever so I'm not sure about this chapter at all. Still I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Awkward Feelings

My body felt like it was frozen and on fire at the same time. I wanted to open my eyes, but couldn't bring myself to do it. It was hard to move, like something heavy was on me. It felt like I was somewhere between sleep and consciousness. The last thigh I remembered was that I had headed back to the hut after sorting my thoughts.

Finally my eyes shot open as I heard Kai's voice.

"It doesn't concern you." He said sounding dead serious. Looking around I noticed that I was lying on my bed covered with blankets. I removed some of them as I lifted myself on my elbows. Luckily the room's door had left open so I could see what was happening. This was that the phoenix was punched by Takao. I knew that the older boy could have dodged it easily, but for some reason he didn't. I was confused. Why was the dragon so angry?

"The hell, it does concern me!" The midnight-haired boy shouted. "Rei is our friend and he almost froze to death, so I think you better start explaining! I wasn't surprised if this was all your doing."

He wasn't blaming Kai for that, was he? I wanted to go to stop their fight, but I felt too tired to move.

"Do you actually think I wanted this to happen?" The captain asked. "Do you really think I'm enjoying this?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you were! Oh right. You might lose a valuable blader, of course you care." Why wasn't Kai defending himself? I had started the fight after all. My head started to hurt from all the musing, but still I wanted answers.

"You really think that much of me?"

"Then why would you care?"

"Because…" Eavesdroppers were something I wasn't too fond of, but this was something I was too eager to hear. What did Kai consider me as? To my disappointment the team leader didn't end the sentence.

"Because he's a team member? Because he's a friend? Because of what? You can't even say it!" In this point the phoenix brushed Takao's hand off from his collar and left the room.

"Running away?" The dragon almost mocked him.

"I'll be back within two hours and if you even think about trying to lock me out, you'll find yourself missing one of your dear limbs." I knew Kai meant what he said. It seemed that the blue-haired blader had really managed to anger him this time.

I lay back down to rest, but couldn't stay like that for long. I was feeling kind of lonely and the awkward silence on the other room was bothering me. Making my mind and forcing my body to move I climbed up from the bed, taking one of the blankets with me. I put it around me to warm me up as I entered the living room. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me.

"You should be still in the bed." Max said from concern. "You haven't been inside for long yet."

Ignoring the blonde I turned towards the dragon. I wanted to hear his reasons. "Why did you hit him?"

"He deserved it." He simply answered crossing his arms, looking almost proud of himself.

"No he didn't." I corrected him, with a sad smile. Feeling like my feet wouldn't last for long I sat down on the couch, closest to the fireplace.

"So what happened then?" Kenny asked carefully, like testing the ice.

"Nothing really." I sighed. Kai had probably already gone through this cross-examination. Naturally he hadn't said a word.

"Like we would believe that." Takao stated and waited me to continue.

"I'm telling the truth. I just overreacted." Why didn't they just drop the subject? Wasn't it obvious we didn't want to talk about it?

"Meaning?" The dragon inquired more. He surely was stubborn and this was one of the moments it was extremely irritating.

"We had a fight, alright." I said in annoyance. "Nothing more, nothing less. Live with it."

"So it was his fault!" the midnight-haired youth declared, like he had been right, which he wasn't.

"I started it!" I shouted at the boy, who shut up and look at me in shock. The other two's reaction was very close to Takao's. I rested my head to my hands taking a deep breath. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you or worry you. Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

The others just nodded, but not the dragon. Instead he bended down closer to the Chief's computer. "Dizzy, are you sure you don't want to fill us in?"

"Unlike you, I don't have a death wish." The bitbeast said making me sigh with relief. I was glad that she didn't tell everything so easily.

Tightening the blanked around me I stared into the flames. I couldn't help it that the phoenix crept back to my thoughts again. Fire was his element after all. Sighing I came to the decision that I really had to talk with my captain when he came back.

"You cold?" Max's unusual quiet voice snapped me out of my brooding. I just shook my head.

"How about we play something?" I suggested at last, wanting the time to pass faster.

* * *

It was the second round of Cluedo. Kenny had won the first one and I have to admit I weren't paying any attention to the game. Instead I looked at the clock again. It was already five past eleven and Kai still wasn't back.

"Rei, it's your turn." Max informed me. I picked up the dices and threw them moving my piece randomly.

The front door open and close, as a sign that someone entered the hut. At last the phoenix was back, I was going nuts already. We all turned to look at the doorway expecting to see our captain there, but instead a girl, about the same height as Takao stood there smiling at us.

"Hello!" She greeted. "My name is Meeri, nice to meet you. I'm Anna's niece and for the rest of your staying I'll be your guide."

We changed puzzled looks. All of sudden a girl walks in our living room in the middle of a night exclaiming herself as our guide? Either her time sense was seriously messed up or she was just… weird.

"I never agreed to that." Kai's voice was heard as he walked in, looking as cold and bored as always. The girl whispered something to the red-eyed youth's ear and he grunted as an agreement. I couldn't help but feel a small prick of jealousy. I kicked myself mentally. It surely wasn't like me to feel jealous, and I didn't even have a reason to be. The girl tore me back to reality.

"So you guys get dressed up warmly. We're going to ski." she informed happily, shocking all of us.

"Now?" The Chief asked in horror.

"Yep!" She smiled. "It's a perfect weather outside. And if you want to be alive after the next two days I suggest you come outside with me."

"Do you know how late it is?" The dragon asked looking at her, like she was crazy. She certainly gave the impression of it.

"I know the clock perfectly well. We're still going." She stated strictly.

"Kai, was this your idea?" Takao glared the captain.

"Enjoy your lesson." the phoenix smirked and the boys couldn't do anything else, but to go to put something warm on. I also stood up and went to the bedroom to change. It didn't take long before I heard Kai entering the room.

"You're not coming?" I asked turning to look at the other, who was leaning against the wall. Seriously, sometimes I wondered, does he do anything else?

"No and neither are you." He said with a tone, that didn't leave any place for arguments. Of course he wasn't coming. He probably could ski perfectly well; he came from the eastern neighbouring country of Finland. I was just trying to make a conversation. Because it wasn't working, I sat on the bed looking at the scarlet-eyed one. I heard as the girl hurried the others up and soon she informed that they were going, leaving us alone.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, staring into each others eyes in silence. And it was the first time I noticed how much Kai's eyes actually showed. Surely, he knew how to hide his emotions, but now I could see clearly his hesitation. And I was dying to know the reason behind that.

"We need to talk." He finally sighed.

"I figured that out." I replied sarcastically. My heartbeat was speeding up again. I didn't know what to wait. One question was haunting my mind, even when I knew the answer already. I couldn't help it, before I spoke it out. "Was it true?"

"What?" He asked like he had been lost in thoughts.

"That you didn't open up, because of me?" I didn't want to hear the answer, but then again, I couldn't bear it, if I didn't.

"Yes." He replied almost softly. I could feel the tears starting to come back, so I lowered my head. Why was I this sensitive now? It usually took pretty much to make me cry.

"What did I do? Why don't you trust me?" My voice was shaking and I didn't like the fact that Kai was seeing me so weak. He probably was mentally laughing at me right now, for me being so pathetic.

"It's not like that." He said sounding irritated. "It's not like I don't trust you, or that you did something… It's just..." He kept a pause to take a breath. "It's just that I was afraid… because if someone it would be you who would get close to me. And I wasn't very eager to help the process." I was shocked. The phoenix was actually saying this? He had actually admitted that he was afraid?

The bed moved a bit, when he sat next to me.

"Then Takao punched me, making me actually think." Even though he was talking with a serious tone, I couldn't help but chuckle at this remark.

"You didn't deserve that one." I said giving a little smile the tears long forgotten.

"I think I did. Not, that it felt more than a little girl's slap." He pointed out, but got serious soon after. "And just after I had sorted some of my thought after the incident. I met that girl."

"Meeri?" I asked, again feeling little jealous.

"Yeah, her. And almost the first thing she did, she asked me if I had fought with you."

"She asked that?" I questioned and got a nod an answer.

"She really sounded like a shrimk when she spoke to me." The scarlet-eyed youth noted. "Probably would enjoy Dizzy's company."

I chuckled again. This was the first time Kai actually talked this much, and I enjoyed his company more than ever. "Speaking of her, I think that the Chief didn't switch her off."

"Probably in his room playing minesweeper or something." The phoenix stated. Hopefully she wasn't listening to us, I added in my mind.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while. The fight didn't bother me anymore and I felt pleased, now that the captain had opened up a little.

"Did I actually hurt you that much?" He was the first to speak. I could feel the pressure come back to my heart. Why did he have to bring this up again? I had hoped that he would forget, what I had said. Not trusting my voice I nodded.

"Why didn't you stop then?"

"I guess I'm just stubborn." I replied quietly. "Because I care."

"How much exactly?" What kind of question was that? Why did he even ask? And more importantly: What should I answer? Lying never had done any good.

I raised my head, so I could look into his eyes. I wanted to see how he would respond. "Words can't describe it."

The reaction sure wasn't what I had expected; he smiled. Kai actually smiled. Not the 'you-are-going-to-hell'-smile, but a real one.

"The girl was right again." He said running his hand through his two-toned hair.

"What did she say then?" She was starting to sound pretty scary person to me. I was sure I hadn't met her before and already it sounded like she knew me.

"That you cared for me more than I gave you credit for." He answered simply.

"Did she say anything else?" I was really curious to know.

"She asked if we were together." The phoenix stated normally. I was just about to comment, when the words sink into me. She asked what! I had heard of people with too active imagination on she was surely one of them. No one else could come up with something as absurd as that. Not that I minded if it would have been the truth, but it was clear that it wasn't. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat I collected myself for the next question.

"What did you answer?" My voice had started to shake again.

"How'd you have preferred me to answer?" Kai questioned back, looking straight to my eyes and I knew I couldn't escape to anywhere.

"I would have wanted you to tell the truth." I replied scared as hell where the conversation was headed to.

"If she asked again, what would you want to answer?" The captain asked with a soft voice. Today certainly was a Rei's torturing day.

"I wouldn't lie to her." I knew that he wouldn't give up, but I wanted to delay it as much as possible. I wasn't feeling like talking about this in the first place.

"So what would you want the truth to be?" Why did he have to ask me this? Didn't he notice how I suffered? Or did he just enjoy seeing me like this? My mind screamed to run, but I didn't. I closed my eyes to gather enough courage to reply. I took a deep breath before I answered, knowing that my voice wouldn't carry far.

"I would want to tell her that we were." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't look at my captain fearing his reaction. I was crying again. How did he manage to do this? Was he some kind of kryptonite that made me crumble into million peaces? And why hadn't he said anything yet? Why didn't he just leave? I really didn't want him to, but at least then he would do something. More tears started to fall joining the first one, only to be gently wiped away by Kai.

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered pulling me into a warm embrace. "I was actually afraid that you would say something else and laugh at my hurt expression." He admitted and I could hear that he was smiling. Pulling my self little bit further away, so I could look into the crimson eyes.

"Now, why would I do that?" I inquired wiping the last tears.

"For the same reason Takao hit me?" The phoenix asked not removing his hands around me. Not that I complained about it. Instead I lowered my head, so that it rested against his shoulder.

"Which is?"

"Because I'm an emotionless idiot, who made you cry?" He suggested, making me laugh again.

"I forgive you for that." I said circling my hands around the other so that I returned the embrace.

There I sat, being hugged by the one I dreamed of, just enjoying the feeling, listening his breathing. Then a question popped in my mind. Before I would probably have been all too nervous to ask it, but now I knew that it wouldn't hurt me.

"You never answered Takao, when he asked the reason for you to care about me." I allowed myself to question him.

"You want to know?" He confirmed pulling me yet closer, if that was even possible.

"Aa."

He lowered his head, so that he could whisper the answer to my ear.

"You're too dear to me to lose."

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: -shivers- It was even schmaltzier than I thought! And Kai is so OOC that it makes me want to cry. 


	6. Time Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluffyness, oocness etc….

Chiaki-chan: Good news! I don't have fever anymore! Bad news! My source of inspiration is running dry and it surely can be seen in this chapter… Also I have a competition with my mother, that is which of us reads more harlequin novels within a week (I tell you, it is pure torture) and it surely affects my writing. Oh well… here this is… unfortunately looking like this…

* * *

Chapter 5: Time Together 

I woke up to the noises from the kitchen. I wasn't sure when exactly had I fallen asleep, but considering that I was laying on the still made bed hugging Kai (who was still wearing yesterday's clothes) it probably had been pretty soon after our conversation.

The phoenix's arm was wrapped around my middle body possessively. I watched his sleeping feature grateful that I was allowed to see him actually fully relaxed. He looked even more breathtaking like that, if it was even possible. Not yet fully realizing that it wasn't a dream I moved a little so that my head on his chest. I kept laying there listening at his heartbeat, enjoying our sudden closeness.

The only thing that disturbed me was the noises that came from the kitchen.

"Takao hurry up!" Max's voice instructed the called boy. "Meeri will be soon here!"

"But I haven't eaten my breakfast yet!" The dragon protested.

"It was your fault that you wake up late." Kenny stated sounding little bit sleepy himself. He had probably been awake the whole night typing something on his laptop.

"But we're on a vacation! I'm supposed to sleep as long as like!" the blue-haired blader argued.

I felt like getting up and tell the others to keep it quiet, not wanting them to wake Kai. Unfortunately it was already too late as the captain shifted and grunted in annoyance as the voices got louder. I lifted my head so that I could see his face.

"Morning." I whispered placing a peck on his left cheek. He murmured somewhat a greeting and stood up removing my hands around him. I didn't protest, but I felt a little sad by his actions. It had been so nice to feel his warmth, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere.

Then the realization hit me. This was actually the first time I had seen him waking up and it made me want to be there more often to see him like that; his normally fixed hair was now a little messy and his crimson eyes were as bright as always, there was absolutely no trace of sleeping.

Running his hand through his two-toned hair, Kai walked to the door opening it.

"Kinomiya!" He growled, making all the noises stop. The bed felt cold and lonely so I decided to get up also.

"Uh… Morning, Kai." Takao stuttered, knowing that they had waked him up. "Is Rei still sleeping?"

"Seriously, who could be sleeping, when you are making so much noise?" I asked walking past the captain to sit on the couch.

"Sorry about that." Max apologized as he cleaned the dining table. It looked like the dragon had managed again to make such a mess. He surely was a lost case.

"Don't worry about it." I said letting it pass suddenly curious about all the fuss. "So, what's happening here?"

"Meeri's going to take us somewhere and she should be picking us up soon." Kenny informed shutting his computer. I was surprised; he actually could leave it alone.

"It's so shame, that you can't come." The dragon said to me, ignoring Kai.

"How so?" I asked, not that I really was interested, if the phoenix wasn't going, which apparently the case was.

"Well, you should be resting because of yesterday. It's easier for you to freeze now than before." Takao explained glaring at the captain, who didn't pay any attention to it. "And Meeri said she didn't want Kai with us, 'cause he wouldn't stand it even for five minutes."

I chuckled at the remark. She would probably be right. Not that I knew where they were going, but if it didn't include leaning against the wall glaring at people or training, it was better leave the phoenix here.

"Ah, she's here! Let's go guys!" Max declared as a green MVP was driven to the yard and blew the horn. The blond started to drag the others with him out of the house with his hyperenergetic way. Almost as soon as they were out of the sight, Takao came back to the living room to threaten the captain.

"If anything bad happens to Rei while we're away. I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You can try." The phoenix replied coolly, making the other boy frown at him, before running off, shutting the door, with a bang, behind him.

"So, how are you going to spend your day?" I asked the crimson-eyed youth as the car drove away. Yet again, thanks to the Finnish girl, we were left alone. I hadn't got any chance to speak with her, but the feeling of jealousy was placed with gratitude.

"Training." He answered heading back to our room. I really don't know why I was so shocked; it was Kai who we were talking about. It wasn't like he was going to change in one night and I didn't even want him to. Though, last night he had acted very unKai-likely.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed jumping up and rushed after him. "One day without the rest of the team and you're spending it by training?"

"Better ideas?" He asked taking Dranzer from the nightstand and turning to face me.

"Stay inside." I said looking into his scarlet orbs almost pleadingly. "With me. Please."

There was a long silence as he stared back at me clearly considering the options. "Fine."

* * *

The others had come back somewhere around five o'clock. They had taken part in something called snowmobile safari. Apparently they had downhill skis on their feet while a snowmobile pulled them forward. 

Meeri had offered to make some basic Finnish food and at last I had a chance to have a word with the blonde girl. Like Kai had said, she had sharp eyes and she did enjoy Dizzy's company. I tell you, they were scary together.

We found out that Meeri was living in the capital of Finland, Helsinki, but liked to come in the north for vacation to ski. She was half way through high school and didn't really know much about blading. She told that mostly she followed the tournaments because of the bladers and because her little brother was all too keen about it. Takao of course was all too eager to teach her about blading and show off a little.

The next day came and Meeri dragged the three younger boys to cross-country ski for the whole day and again I managed to over talk the phoenix to keep me company. Well, it didn't take that much effort this time, not like the last time was hard.

So, now I was sitting in our room thinking. I have to admit that for these couple of days I had been brooding probably more than ever, trying to figure my captain out. I knew it was impossible, but it was worth a try.

We hadn't talked about us or about the conversation we had had in these couple of days. Back then Kai had said I was too dear to him to lose. How dear exactly was I then? What if he had been just joking? He wouldn't do that, would he? I didn't even know was I more scared about the thought that I really meant so much to him or that he had been lying. What should I do, if all what he said was true?

I couldn't keep on like this. I had to talk with the other youth. Sighing I stood up hesitantly and slowly made my way in to the living room. I looked at Kai, who was lying on the couch eyes closed. Taking a deep breath I walked next to the two-toned-haired boy and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Awake?" I asked simply trying to collect all my strength and will power.

"Aa." was all I got for an answer. I was kind of grateful that his eyes were still closed; it made it easier to speak. Yet the words got stuck in my throat. Swallowing hard I tried again.

"What are we going to do?" I managed to ask. It really didn't come out like it should have, but at least I had said something.

"About what?" He asked opening his scarlet eyes giving me a searching look.

"About us and the others?" I explained nervously staring at my shaking hands. Why was it always so hard to talk about things that really mattered? Ok, well probably because they did.

"Aa."

"Any ideas?" I was hoping he had. I was out of them. I didn't even know what he wanted or expected or wanted me to do. I was completely lost in here.

"Hn."

"That doesn't help our situation!" Now I was my nervousness was being replaced with frustration. Wasn't he taking this seriously? Or was it that he didn't know? Argh! Why was this so difficult? And why was he so complicated? Not that I didn't like that feature, but I was so confused and he's always so blunt answers weren't helping.

"I know." He sighed finally.

"So do something about it." I said still sounding harsh.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked and I could feel his gaze bore into me.

"Anything!" I answered angrily and closed my eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he could sometimes be so stubborn.

The couch sifted as the phoenix sat up pulling me into his arms. This wasn't what I was waiting for him to do, but I was more than happy to return the embrace. He rocked me back and forth and soon all my frustration was gone.

"Calm now?" He whispered placing a kiss on my temple.

"Yeah…Thanks." Somehow every time he hugged me it felt like all my worries just vanished to some place unknown. I never hadn't even imagined that simply one embrace could make me feel so safe. After a while, the comfortable silence was broken.

"Don't you think it is ok as it is?" He asked. I wanted to protest, to say something. Tell him that I didn't want to cover this up. To tell him that every time we were pretending in front of the others, I felt cold and lonely. Not that we had to do that very often. But what about it in the future?

"But…" was the only word that came out from my throat.

"But what?" He inquired calmly resting his cheek on my head.

"I want to…" Yet again, I couldn't find myself to end the sentence. Maybe I just should let things take their own course. Why was I even acting like this? This wasn't like me.

"You want what?"

"To be like this." I sighed at last and I could feel him smiling into my hair. He pulled me down on the coach with him and I couldn't help the genuine smile that formed on my lips. It reminded me about the other nights I was allowed to sleep in his arms.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined as we heard a car driving on the yard. Why did they have to come back right now? I cursed as the smile vanished.

"They're back." I informed the youth, who was lying below me.

"So?"

"You're not going to let me go?" I asked in surprise my heart jumping in hope. Was he saying that it was okay, that the others knew?

"Do you want me to?" He stated back making me smile again. It really didn't much from him to make me happy.

"No, not really." I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the moment, knowing that it didn't last for long.

I heard as the rest of our team entered the hut chatting happily about their day. It took awhile for them to reach the living room, but it was easy to know when they had. That is, the conversation ended and I could feel three pair of eyes on us. I was starting to feel very nervous and Kai, probably noticing this, sat up, bringing me with him.

We were now sitting next to each others. My captain was leaning casually on the back of the sofa, just his head turned to look at the others. I, on the other hand, felt almost guilty and extremely small while staring at the rest of our team waiting some kind of reaction. Truth to be told I wanted to stand up, so that I could have been on the same level as the others. But the phoenix didn't remove his arm from my waist and I didn't really want to brush it off. So I just kept my eyes on their shocked expressions.

"What have you done to Rei!" Takao's scream was the first one to break the awkward silence. The other two boys woke up in the reality also, thanks to the yell. I could feel myself blush at the statement, while Kai just shrugged it off with his normal "Hn."

"Ok…" Max started calmly still sounding, like he hadn't completely absorbed the situation. "I think you guys have some explanation to do."

"What is there to explain?" the captain asked directly and tightened his grip around me, making my flush even deeper.

"At last you did something about it!" Kenny declared contentedly like a rock was moved from his heart. "Seriously, I was losing my hope."

"You knew!" I asked all too surprised about it. How could he have known if even I had hard time to notice it? The Chief just gave us one of his 'I-was-right-again' –smiles.

"More importantly! Why didn't you tell me?" The dragon inquired from the shorter boy in disappointment to be left outside.

"You would've overreacted." The glass-eyed boy stated matter-of-factly. I was happy that we weren't the centre of attention, now that the Chief was.

"I never overreact!" The blue-haired boy argued, making the turtle laugh.

"I think it's sweet." The blond youth said smiling at me approvingly. If it was even possible I was sure the colour on my cheeks got even deeper. In order to hide it I just buried face in Kai's shirt, which of course made Max giggle even louder. But still I was happy; now at least we didn't have to hide it from the others.

TBC

* * *

Chiaki-chan: Thank you for the reviews. This girl is going to do something about her wicked mind and order of things. (Yeah… you wish.) 


End file.
